


nevermore

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [46]
Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is only love between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nevermore

A sheer, gossamer robe is the only thing that drapes Maleficent's body. Aurora drinks in the sight of her. The fairy is laying out on a rock, her feet in the water of the pool around her. The dark-haired woman catches her gaze and tilts her head back, the long column of her throat on display. Aurora takes it as an invitation.

The blonde's teeth sink into Maleficent's neck and the older woman keens. Aurora pulls back and soothes the spot with her tongue. “Why don't we go somewhere a little more comfortable?”

The fairy wraps her arms around the blonde and flies them to a hammock tied between two trees in a quiet corner of the Moors. Maleficent lays Aurora down and straddles her in one movement. Aurora smiles when Maleficent leans over her. The fairy's long, dark hair falls around them like a canopy and Aurora has never loved this woman more.

The blonde leans up and kisses Maleficent softly, running fingers over her sharp cheekbones. When they part, they wrap their arms around each other and just lay together, listening to the hum of the forests around them.


End file.
